


For You

by funnygirlthatbelle13



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnygirlthatbelle13/pseuds/funnygirlthatbelle13
Summary: Widojest Week 2020 Day One: Marion LavorreWhen Marion is threatened, Caleb is ready to give up his most prized possession to ease Jester’s mind.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Welcome to Widojest Week 2020! Some of these are gonna be fairly short and chill, but there are a few that I’m really excited for you to see!

“Guys, are you sure this is going to work?” Jester mumbled anxiously as she paced up and down the room.

“It’ll be fine, Jester,” Fjord assured her, “No one will have any idea your mother has even left Nicodranas until she’s already in Rosohna. Everything will be fine.”

Caleb frowned as he continued casting his teleportation circle. Ever since Shakäste had sent word that people in the Empire were looking for Marion Lavorre two nights ago, the Nein had been crafting a plan to get her to safety. These were only the first steps in what he was confident was a perfect plan, but nothing seemed to ease Jester’s anxiety. 

Not that he could blame her.

“Is everyone ready?” he asked, “Then, let’s go!”

He drew the final line, and the teleportation circle began to glow.

****

The first phase of the plan had gone off without a hitch. Caleb and Marion had made it to Tidepeak Tower as the rest of the Nein made themselves visible around town as an excuse for their visit to Nicodranas.

“Thank you so much, Caleb,” Marion panted, “I-you are doing so much for me.” 

“Of course,” he said, “I-we all care about your safety and happiness. Tomorrow, I can take you to Uthodern if you like, or you can stay in Rosohna, but I-I wanted you to take this.”

From around his neck, Caleb pulled off an amulet with a glittery red jewel.

“Caleb, I have plenty of jewels.”

“It will keep you safe from prying eyes,” he explained, “It's not much, but it will help keep them from scrying on you.”

Marion stared at him, her yellow eyes shining with tears as she put the amulet on.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Caleb began blinking furiously.

“O-of course,” he mumbled, “Uh, let’s go, then.”

****

Almost a month later, Jester and Caleb were taking watch together in silence when Jester suddenly spoke up.

“I should scry on mama,” she said, “We haven’t heard from her in so long.”

“Oh, um, that wouldn’t work,” he mumbled.

Jester spun towards him.

“What? What do you mean, Caleb? Did you hear something?” she asked frantically. 

“Nein, I just… I-I,” he began blushing furiously, “I…” 

He fidgeted with his collar, revealing his bare, hairy chest.

“Your chest hair? Caleb, I don’t- wait, your amulet!”

“I gave it to your mother,” he explained, “I hadn’t thought that you might want to scry on her, or else I’d-“

“Caleb, that’s wonderful!” she cried, launching herself into his arms. He stiffened reflexively before hugging her back.

“Thank you so much for taking care of mama,” she whispered, “I know that was probably really scary for you.”

“Of course,” he whispered back, though it was hard to focus on his words while they were still hugging, “I… your happiness is very important, Jester, and we all know that your happiness and your mother’s are very much linked.” 

They broke apart and he could see that Jester was smiling; a true smile that he couldn’t help but mirror.

“Thank you, Caleb,” she said.

“Of course,” he responded without a moment’s hesitation. 

Jester took his hand in her own much cooler ones, and Caleb could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

“Seriously, Caleb,” she said, staring at him so intently he wouldn’t be surprised if she was reading his mind, “Thank you.”

He nodded, too enamoured to reply as they turned to go back on watch. It took him almost thirty minutes before he could properly calm down, as every time he came close, the phantom of her touch returned to remind him that he was uselessly in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s that! I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to keep checking out and supporting all of the amazing creators who’ve been working so hard to make this week happen!


End file.
